Truth Combined with Lies
by LuciaSkyRaine
Summary: Hope like despair, are two sides of a coin, always together, just like happiness and sadness. Truth and lie are also, always together. [35 Drabbles on Celegiri, Mostly Non-Despair AU, Science babies]


A/N: Celegiri drabbles. Most of this is in a Non-Despair AU. There is the implication of F/F pregnancy aka science babies. If this is not your cup of tea, you can leave now. Other than that, hopefully you like this! C:

_Hope like despair, are two sides of a coin, always together, just like happiness and sadness. Truth and lie are also, always together._

* * *

**1 – Confession**

Kirigiri nervously held the in vitro rose tightly in her palm, standing in front of the door that lead into Celestia's room. The nervous detective rang the buzzer, watching the door open to reveal the beautiful, neatly groomed gambler. Without much say besides a greeting from Celestia, Kirigiri had revealed the in vitro rose, hoping she didn't have to say much.

Thankfully she didn't have to. Celestia had accepted it, knowing well enough what it meant, kissing Kirigiri on the lips. "I love you too." She had said.

Kirigiri's world had brightened up like a summer's day.

**2 – Cuddle**

Kirigiri and Celestia would cuddle up in each other's rooms. Celestia was affectionate despite her cold, demeanor. In private she would demand Kirigiri to tend to her cuddling needs. Kirigiri doesn't have much to say, simply because the gambler would always hug her possessively with the motion of nuzzling her face into her body.

**3 – Fear**

The fear of losing the other was terrifying enough that Kirigiri lost her composure during investigations. The mere thought of Celes being murdered or even executed pained her heart. Celestia on the other hand, felt the same way.

**4 – Thorn**

Fear became a thorn for Kirigiri, and one night she had went to Celes' room for the night, to tell her of her fears. Hearing this, Celestia held Kirigiri, telling her she would never commit murder, as well as the fact that she would be extremely cautious just for the sake of being with Kirigiri.

After all, Celestia had abandoned her own dream to take in a new one.

**5 – Dream**

Celestia's dream was to escape the dreaded school to live in a castle with many, many servants. However, upon meeting Kirigiri, the only girl who gave her a change of heart, Celes decided it was no longer worth it. Kirigiri became her dream.

**6 – Lies**

Celestia would create little white lies for Kirigiri, just to play with her. It pleased her so to see the detective play along, where they created mini mystery games of their own.

**7 – Truth**

Kirigiri was a woman of truth. When she found the truth behind Celestia's lies, Celes herself would reward her with a kiss.

**8 – Present**

Kirigiri had once asked Naegi on gifts. He had given her a rose whip, stating that he was sure that Celes would love it. She trusted his word and had given the whip later in the day. To her surprise, he was accurate. Celestia had tackled her down with a hug.

**9 – Accusation**

In the trial for the sixteenth student, Kirigiri had been accused of murder. Evidence had been pointed to her as well. Celes had defensively tipped the scales, leading to the real culprit. After the trial, Kirigiri had held Celes tightly, tears spawning from her lilac eyes in relief and fear. Celes held her tightly too as if they were to be separated forever.

**10 – Name**

"My name is Taeko Yasuhiro." Celes confessed to Kirigiri.

The gambler had looked away in disgust of her confession. She loathed her past identity and life. Kirigiri on the other hand, had held both of Celes' hands. "Taeko Yasuhiro. I find that name more beautiful than Celestia Ludenberg. All because it's you. The real you."

Celestia no longer minded her name, and treated it like a blessing whenever her name slipped out of Kirigiri's mouth.

**11 – Sex**

Celestia's attempts of remaining quiet during sex was adorable to Kirigiri. What pulled on her heartstrings was when Celes had moaned, cried and gasped out in pleasure. This would make Kirigiri an uncontrollable beast for the sacred melody. Celestia most of the time would be too tired to even move after sex. Kirigiri would bear a smug expression, triggering the gambler to hide her face that matched the color of her eyes.

**12 – Escape**

After Junko's execution, Kirigiri and Celestia held hands as the door that lead to the outside world opened. They escaped together alongside with the remaining survivors.

**13- Together**

Kirigiri and Celestia were always together. Living together as well as working in the Future Foundation together. No one would dare to try to separate the two, except Togami, where he ended up in a brutal argument with Celestia. Naegi and Kirigiri, alongside with Fukawa, Asahina and Hagakure would just watch and sigh.

**14 – Hope**

Kirigiri had given hope in Celestia's dull world. Celestia had given hope for Kirigiri's future.

**15 – Nightmare**

Kirigiri had severe nightmares of her past and of the life she had at Hope's Peak Academy. This would wake Celestia up in the middle of the night. Celes would hold the crying, sleeping girl in her arms, gently running her hand through lilac locks, or gently pat the girl on the back until she stopped being in discomfort.

Kirigiri had wondered why Celestia would sleep in so late, despite knowing that Celestia had a specific hour she would wake up to.

**16 – Hands**

Kirigiri revealed the scarred, burnt hands of hers to Celes. As expected of reaction, Celes had been surprised, shocked even to see such damage on her lover. She had taken both burnt hands into her own, gently kissing them. "We all have scars. Whether physically or in the heart." Celes had said, her eyes pinned on Kirigiri.

"It's a reminder of what trust has done. It's a promise I'm reminded of everyday, that I cannot fall back into that."

"Trust in me, Kirigiri-san. I love you more than anything else in the world, and despite what has been done, know that you are beautiful the way you are. I couldn't ask for anything better. If it weren't for trust, we wouldn't be together."

Kirigiri launched herself onto Celes, hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

Celestia had healed the one wound that would refused to close.

**17 – Pepsi**

Celestia loathed Coca Cola. She just simply did not like it. Naegi had given her a can of Coca Cola once. Only once. She had force fed the poor boy the drink as a warning of how she absolutely hated the substance. Until Kirigiri came in with a can of Pepsi. Kirigiri, who witnessed the scene of force feeding between the two stared at both of them nervously. To Kirigiri and Naegi's surprise, Celestia had leapt at Kirigiri, taking the can of Pepsi to sit quietly at a corner, drinking it cheerfully. Kirigiri backed away when Naegi belched several times, while Celestia had acquired the hiccups. Kirigiri felt she had walked in at a very wrong time.

**18 – Counterparts**

Togami had demanded assistance on the information of several files. Celestia gave the rich man several lies, to have Kirigiri play along with the truth. This had frustrated Togami to the point he had stormed out of the room from the two, and the next thing they knew, Naegi's scream was heard, indicating that Togami had taken his anger out on the poor, innocent boy. Celestia and Kirigiri snickered to themselves when Naegi had barged in asking what had happened.

**19 – Tea**

Kirigiri had never tried royal milk tea in her life. Distressed about that fact, Celestia had prepared the best royal milk tea for her beautiful Kirigiri. Kirigiri had to admit, it tasted wonderful. "This tea tastes wonderful. Though, do you know what tastes even better?" asked Kirigiri, placing the tea cup onto its plate.

"Royal milk tea is certainly divine! I do wonder what would taste better than this."

Kirigiri had stood up from her seat to kiss Celes passionately, her tongue invading the gambler's mouth. She had broken the kiss shortly after, to sit back down onto her seat. "The taste of Taeko in the morning is much tastier and divine than any tea in the world."

Celestia's face heated up instantly, grumbling to herself, ignoring the detective's sly grin.

**20 – Call**

"Kirigiri-san-"

"Call me Kyouko."

"Kyouko, I would like you to know that I love you."

"I love you too, Taeko."

**21 – Flirting**

Kirigiri became extremely possessive when one decided to flirt on her girlfriend. She had grabbed the person by the collar, eyes glaring daggers, telling them off that Celestia belonged to her, and only to her. They had apologized before scurrying away. Celestia would giggle on the possessiveness.

When one decided to flirt around Kirigiri, Celestia would immediately stand between the two, throwing venomous words, letting her rage get the best of her, completely scaring the other away. Kirigiri would poke Celestia on the waist which made her entire body jump, and her mind back into reality. The gambler refused to say anything else and Kirigiri would smile at how easy it was for her girlfriend to lose her temper over jealousy and possessiveness.

**22 – Proposal**

Kirigiri had been anxious when she proposed to Celes. Celestia had shed tears of joy, excitement and happiness, which flooded into her entire system. She accepted the proposal without hesitation, announcing that was to be wed to the others. The others had congratulated Kirigiri and Celes. They also threw a party for them.

**23 – Wedding **

The wedding had been organized, Togami helping with the funds. He wasn't only helping with the funds. He was also Celestia's maid of honor. Why out of all the people that were available for the role, he had no idea. He couldn't reject either all because of respect. Many of the friends had snickered quietly to themselves about Celestia's choice, to where Togami had thrown a book at Hagakure for not shutting up about the decision. Kirigiri had chosen Naegi to be her best man.

The wedding had begun. Sayaka had shed tears of joy for the two that were about to be married, many of the girls joining along in the waterworks. The boys simply grinned and watched excitedly, Chihiro had snapped photos and had recorded the wedding.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Kirigiri had kissed Celestia, signaling that they are now officially wed. Clapping heard, and both, linking each other with their arm had walked down the aisle together, showered in cherry blossom petals from the bridesmaids, and the groomsmen bowing down.

They all agreed that Kirigiri and Celestia were seen to be the happiest on this specific day.

**24 – Pregnancy **

"K-Kyouko…" Celestia whimpered, her eyes spewing tears that ran down her pale cheeks.

"What's the matter Taeko? Did someone hurt you? If they did, I will-"

"I-I'm pregnant."

Kirigiri froze, her hands on her wife's shoulders. "D-did I hear you correctly?"

"I'm pregnant…" Celestia had said once again, eyes wide, her body trembling anxiously.

Kirigiri fainted from shock, to where it took Celestia a moment to process what had happened before she screamed bloody murder. Sayaka had barged in to see the situation, to where she too had fainted once Celestia told her she was pregnant. It wasn't until Sakura, who didn't faint to carry both of the fainted girls into the living room, placing them down onto separate couches.

"I would like to congratulate you on your pregnancy! A beautiful little one will soon arrive in this world." Sakura had said, sipping on some tea.

"Thank you." Celes replied, "I'm fearful that Kirigiri wasn't happy on the news…"

"Celestia, my dear, Kirigiri has fallen under shock. I know she is happy about the news."

"Thank you again, Oogami-san."

**25 – Nervous**

Kirigiri had been happy about the news that she was soon to be a parent. However, she was nervous, worried about the future, worried about how she'll be viewed in her child's eyes. This was the first time in a long while, that she was extremely nervous. Nervous enough that it appeared outside of her cool composure.

"I'm worried Taeko. What if I'm not a good parent? What if I'm too strict? What if-"

Celestia silenced Kirigiri with her finger. "Darling, you'll be a wonderful parent. You'll be a wonderful father."

"How do you know that? I don't know how parents are supposed to act. I…I haven't-"

"I know dear, but trust me, we're in this together. We'll raise our child together. You'll be a splendid father. So please, believe in yourself, just like you believe in me being a great mother."

**26 – Hell**

Kirigiri experienced hell. She now understood the funny stories portrayed by couples who were expecting a child, about how the wife was terrifying in all sorts of ways possible. Celestia was already terrifying just the way she was before she was pregnant. Added with the pregnancy she was two times scarier.

How she was scary? She had thrown forks and spoons at Yamada one day for accidently tripping over her chair. She had literally picked up Hagakure and thrown him across the room out of rage. She had even scared Togami and it was thought to be impossible to crack the heir. Her intimidating outbursts were much more deadly and louder, which made Asahina jump out of her chair in surprise when Celestia yelled at Leon for being a dumbass. Besides being scary, Celestia had become much more emotional, losing her pokerface façade.

"Kyouko. Snuggle with me!" Celestia had demanded.

"I would love to, but I have some things to do." The detective answered, putting files away.

"Am I that plain and boring to you? Am I unattractive? Kyouko doesn't love me anymore!" Celestia had wailed out in distress, causing herself to give some waterworks.

Kirigiri could hear Junko's outrageous laugh in the room next door, and she sighed before pulling Celestia onto her lap, hugging her protectively. "Fine fine. You can have some snuggles."

"Yamada! Get me some fucking chicken nuggets and some corn!" Celes screeched.

Kirigiri bit her lip nervously, and the laughter next door intensified. She knew Celestia was loud enough for her friends to hear and she felt embarrassment. Yamada had screeched in sheer fear before running out of the room as fast as he could to fulfill Celes' needs.

**27 – Chaos**

Kirigiri and Celestia had been on their way to see Naegi, Togami, Sayaka and Fukawa. They were at the door of Togami's mansion when Celestia felt a pop and her legs became drenched suddenly. Celestia stopped immediately. "Kyouko…my water broke." She had announced.

Kirigiri held her breath as she rang the doorbell to where Naegi opened the door in Togami's stead. "Hey Kirigiri-san, Celes-san! Glad you could make it!"

"We have to apologize for we can't help you with the work. Celestia's water just broke."

"Her water just WHAT?!" Naegi screeched. He turned around hollering. "Celes-sans' water just broke, someone call for an ambulance!"

Thankfully enough, Sayaka had heard and quickly called for an ambulance.

**28 – Birth**

Celestia wasn't much of a screamer. She whimpered quite often, hissing and growling in discomfort and pain as she delivered not only one child, but two. She had just delivered twins, one being a boy, the other being a girl. Kirigiri could no longer feel her hand, as it was crushed in a strong grip.

**29 – Identification**

Celestia was exhausted. Kirigiri's hand being released from the godly grip, had lifted the pen to write down the names of her children.

"Are you sure the names we discussed is good for you?" Kirigiri asked for clarification.

Celestia nodded.

"Very well. Our daughter is now named Zylphia, and our son is now named Katsuo."

**30 – Celebration**

After the birth of the twins, many of the friends had come over to see them. They were overjoyed and had given the new parents some gifts to help them raise the twins. Thankful, they had invited everyone over for a small dinner party to celebrate the birth of Zylphia and Katsuo.

**31 – Mother**

Celestia became a terrifying creature, a terrifying mother. Her motherly instincts had gotten too overwhelming that she had shunned Kirigiri in paranoia that she would hurt her own young. Kirigiri understood that the hormones in Celestia were bonkers, crazy, but it had gotten too much.

"Taeko, please. Please relax. No one is going to hurt them. I'm your wife for crying out loud! Husband if you even want to categorize me as that. I'm the father of the children you are protective of."

Celestia growled in response. Kirigiri sighed, frustrated. "I just want to see and hold my own children without having my wife slashing my entire existence into thin air."

"You're a little bitch, you know that Kyouko?" Celestia huffed, arms crossed, eyes staring at the wall.

Kirigiri chuckled, picking up Zylphia, kissing her daughter on the forehead. She had done the same to Katsuo. Celestia remained silent, yelping in surprise when Kirigiri wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing the base of her neck. "I'll make it up to you." Cooed Kirigiri.

Celestia sighed in defeat. "Fine."

**32 – Argument**

When Kirigiri and Celes argued, it was over insanely stupid things. Their biggest fight was literally about where to place a cardboard box.

**33 – Father**

Kirigiri didn't know much about being a parent. Yet she was very sensitive to sound. Whenever one or both of her kids would cry, she would always be the first one to attend to them. Kirigiri would take over when Celestia had overworked herself. In fact, she had missed work for an entire day just to take care of her wife and children.

"I told you, you're an excellent parent. An excellent father."

Kirigiri smiled. "I guess you're right."

**34 – First Words**

"M-m-mama!" Zylphia cried, tiny hands reaching for Celestia.

Celestia had her hands to her mouth before picking up her daughter. "Kyouko! Did you hear that? Little Zylphy called out for her mommy~"

"Dada! Dada!" Katsuo's voice rang after his sister's.

Kyouko had picked up Katsuo in her arms, gently poking him on the nose, quietly chuckling at the small giggles he gave. "Looks like they can speak now. Such beautiful first words don't you think?"

**35 – Family**

Katsuo, who had his father's hair and his mother's eyes, had been influenced by his mother. He grew to love the fashion and knowledge she had and expanded on it. He became the Super High School Level Designer, who was not only great at fashion choices, but also designing in general. His artistic skills became vastly known.

His younger twin sister, Zylphia, carrying a name from the Victorian era, had her mother's raven-black hair and her father's lilac eyes. She followed her father's footsteps, inheriting Kirigiri's title of Super High School Level Detective. She loved it enough that it was greater than Kirigiri's own knowledge and intelligence.

Jin was proud of his daughter, and proud of his grandchildren. Both Zylphia and Katuso loved their parents and family, their parents' family friends, their friends that were children of those family friends, and they loved their routes that they chose for their future. The next generation became the bigger hope, the brighter future.

Celestia and Kirigiri couldn't be any happier and prouder.

"Despite you being the Queen of Liars, I didn't expect you to fall into this route in your life."

"Kyouko you wound me so! Truth and lie are side by side, two sides of a coin. Like they say, opposites attract. You can say the truth combined with lies."

"Truth combined with lies. It has a nice ring to it."

"I honestly am glad it did. I would never be this happy."

Celes kissed Kirigiri before winking at her, walking away from the detective. Kirigiri blushed, following Celestia into a room. She had locked the door before pinning Celes down. Celestia smiled. "We could have another child again if you want."

Chuckling, Kirigiri silenced her. "That wouldn't be such a bad idea."


End file.
